Now and then, here and there
by Uryel
Summary: so, endlich ein neues update. sry, das ich so lange brauche. der gute vori und vicious brauchen auch noch etwas um sich "näher" zu kommen.
1. Default Chapter

Now and Then, Here and There....  
  
Seine Schicht war endlich zu Ende. Er und sein Wachkamerad machten sich zurück auf den Weg zum Serafan Orden. Er seufzte. Nun den ganzen weiten Weg zurück durch die Sümpfe gehen zu müssen war kein Zuckerschlecken. Hier wimmelte es nur so von widerlichen Vampiren, es war dreckig und stinkte, ausserdem waren hier überall diese merkwürdigen Raben....Alles in allem war es nicht gerade ein Ort wo man seine Ferien verbringen wollte. Dennoch hatte sich Vicious freiwillig gemeldet um in den Sümpfen zu patrouillieren. Er hatte gehört Vorador sollte sich hier aufhalten und ihn musste Vicious treffen. Koste es was es wolle! Ein schrei! Er drehte sich ruckartig um und sah wie einer seiner Kameraden im Sumpf versank. Verdammt, dachte er. Er lief zurück und hielt seinem Kameraden sein Schwert hin, damit dieser sich daran herausziehen konnte, aber er bemerkte nicht wie er selbst langsam einsank. Als er es bemerkte war es bereits zu spät, aber sein Kamerad hatte es geschafft sich auf der tödlichen Umarmung des Sumpfes zu befreien. Vicious seuftze: "Hey, Kumpel! Zieh mich mal raus, sonst ende ich noch als Sumpfzombie!" Zu seinem entsetzen musste Vicious festellen das sein Kamerad ein feiges Huhn war. Als dieser nämlich nur ein winziges bisschen einsank, brach er den Rettungsversuch ab und rannte so schnell es konnte in Richtung Orden. Da war er nun, verlassen und dem Tode geweiht.... Ein Rabe setzte sich vor ihn. "Verschwinde!" baffte er ihn an, "Nun mach schon. Kusch!!" Doch der Rabe rührte sich nicht. Er saß da, starrte Vicious an und kippte manchmal mit dem Kopf nach Links oder Rechts. "Na toll, " sagte Vicious, "ich sterbe und das letzte was ich sehe ist so ein verteufelter Rabe!" "Du bist verteufelt, Serafan!" ertönte hinter ihm eine tiefe Stimme. Vicious erstarrte, er war nun bereits bis zu den Schultern eingesunken. "Wie ich sehe, steckst du in der Klemme." Eine Pause....wartete der andere etwa darauf das Vicious darauf antwortete? Wer weiss wer hinter ihm stand. Ein Mensch sicher nicht, der hätte sich zu erkennen gegeben, kombinierte er, oder? "Wer bist du?", der andere schwieg. Vicious holte einmal tief Luft und seufzte, der Sumpf stand ihm inzwischen bis zum Hals. Der andere rührte sich nicht. Worauf wartete er? War er gekommen um ihm beim sterben zuzusehen? Der Schlamm berührte nun sein Kinn. Angst kroch langsam im ihm auf. Er sank immer weiter ein, der Rabe sass immer noch da und Vicious war sicher das der andere immer noch hinter ihm stand. Nur noch ein Paar Millimeter und der Sumpf würde in seine Nase kriechen und ihn langsam ersticken. Er konnte nun nicht mal mehr um Hilfe bitten, hätte er es doch nur früher getan. Vielleicht wäre der Fremde, ob Vampir, Dämon oder Mensch so gnädig gewesen ihn zu retten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, stumme Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter. Ein Heftiger Ruck riss ihn aus der Konzentration. Er spürte wie er langsam aus dem Sumpf gehoben wurde. War der Fremde so stark? Vicious Herz begann zu pochen, als er spürte wie seine Füße nun festen Grund berührten. Er wagte sich nicht sich umzudrehen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Willst du dich nicht bedanken, Serafan?" "Vicious..." sagte er leise. "Wie?" der Fremde war leicht irritiert. "Mein Name...." es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. "Ich...," bagann Vicious, "...ich, danke dir." Eine Bewegung hinter ihm, liess sein Herz noch schneller Schlagen. Eine klauenartige Hand mit nur 3 Glieder legte sich auf seine Schultern. Ein Vampir! Langsam drehte ihn die Hand um. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Mach sie auf!" in der Stimme des Vampirs schwang ein Unterton mit dem man lieber nicht widersprechen sollte. Langsam, ganz langsam, öffnete Vicious seine Augen. Was er dann sah liess ihn am ganzen Körper erstarren. Vorador!! Er war wie paralysiert. Gerettet von dem, den er am meisten hasste, nur um als Abendmahl zu dienen. Die Hand die vorher auf seiner Schulter ruhte wanderte langsam zu seiner Brust, genau über dem Herzen blieb sie stehen. Vorador spürte die Angst des Serafanen. Sanft berührte er mit seiner anderen Hand dessen Wangen. Vicious riss die Augen auf. "Geh, nun..." flüsterte Vorador. Langsam stolperte Vicious rückwärts. Von seinem anfänglichem Mut und Sarkasmus war nichts mehr übrig. Er drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte zum Orden zurück.  
  
TBC 


	2. part 2

Part II  
  
Vorador blickte dem flüchtenden Serafanen nach. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wieso hatte er ihm geholfen? Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab, er musste zuerst zurück zu seinem Schloss, dass gut versteckt in den Tiefen des Waldes lag. Er machte kehrt, schaute aber noch ein paar mal unbewusst in die Richtung in der der Serafan verschwunden war. Er kannte nicht mal seinen Namen.... Woher kam den dieser Gedanke? Er musste wirklich langsam verrückt werden. Die Serafanen hatten seine Kinder, seine Brüder alles was er jemals geliebt hatte zerstört! Aber irgendwas an diesem war anders, auch wenn er die Angst und den Hass in seinen Augen gesehen hatte....irgendwas war anders. Oder vielleicht bildete er sich das wirklich nur ein. Er seuftze, die Zeit würde zeigen ob er recht hatte.  
  
Er rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Immer weiter, nur nicht umdrehen. Wieso hatte er Vorador nicht bekämpft und war wie ein Feigling davon gelaufen? Er hasste Feiglinge und ausserdem hatte Vorador seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen! Sie waren ehrenhafte Serafanan gewesen und er hatte sie ermordet! Wut kochte wieder in ihm hoch. Der Orden war schon in Sichtweite....doch....Nein, er würde zuerst zurückkehren und neue Kräfte sammeln. Bei der nächsten Patrouille würde er sich Vorador schnappen, ihm würde es noch leid tun ihm das Leben gerettet zu haben!! Er hielt kurz inne. Ihm das Leben gerettet.....Aber wieso? Das passte gar nicht zu Vorador. Zumindest nicht zu dem Vorador den Vicious kannte, das Monster das seine Eltern tötete. Im Orden angekommen wurde er auch zugleich von ein paar Kameraden empfangen. "Hey, wir dachten wir sehen dich nie wieder! Tom sagte du wärst im Sumpf versunken!" Vicious verdrehte die Augen. Also wussten sie von seiner Misere, hatten anscheinend aber keine Lust gehabt ihn zu retten! Wirklich toll! "Bin ich auch beinahe!" blaffte er sie an. "Was ist den Vicious? Wieso so schlecht gelaunt? Du lebst doch noch!" "Aber nicht dank euer Hilfe!" er würde seinem gegenüber am liebsten eine Klatschen.... "Du hasts doch auch gut alleine geschafft." Verteidigte sich der andere etwas kleinlaut. "Alleine!!?? Hasst du sie noch alle! Wäre...." Scheisse! Was hätte er da beinahe nur gesagt? "Wäre was?" bohrte der andere nach. Vicious ignorierte ihn, schritt an ihm vorbei und in richtung seines Zimmers. Verdammt, er braucht jetzt wirklich etwas schlaf oder zumindest etwas das ihn ablenkte.  
  
Zurück in seinem Schloss, grübelte Vorador immer noch über die vergangenen Ereignisse, doch er wurde durch ein vehementes Klopfen an der Tür zu seinen Gemächern gestört. "Was ist es?" sagte er zu dem besorgt aussehenden Vampir als er ihm die Tür öffnete. "Sire! Die Serafanen haben Orkus Truppe gestellt und beinahe vernichtet! Die übrigen haben sich in die Wälder geflüchtet. Sie werden aber von den Serafanen verfolgt. Sire es ist dringend!" Er wartete auf eine Antwort. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloß Vorador die Tür. Der andere Vampir war sehr verwundert. "Sire!!" Schrie er in spürbarer Verzweiflung. Doch, in dem Augenblick öffnete sich die Türe und Vorador, in voller Kampf Montur stand vor dem jungen Vampir. Ein Ausdruck von Erleichterung und gleichzeitiger Besorgnis huschte über sein Gesicht. "Ich werde mich darum persönlich Kümmern." Sagte Vorador knapp und marschierte davon. Er war wütend auf die Serafanen und würde ihnen persönlich zeigen was es heisst sich mit Vorador anzulegen.  
  
Vicious kam nicht weit, noch ehe er sein Zimmer erreicht hatte eilte ihm Tom entgegen. "Vicious du lebst!!" Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen und diesem elenden Feigling die Meinung sagen, da sprach Tom schon weiter. "Komm schnell, die anderen haben einen Trupp Vampire in die Wälder gejagt! Sie brauchen alle Unterstützung die sie kriegen können um das Pack aus ihren Löchern zu holen!" Perfekt! Dachte Vicious, genau das was er gebraucht hatte! Das perfekte Ventil um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Ohne zu zögern machte er kehrt und folgte Tom in die Wälder. Um Tom würde er sich später kümmern. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.  
  
TBC 


	3. part 3

Part III  
  
Der restliche Vampirtrupp hatte sich gut versteckt, das war sicher. Aber Vorador war sich nicht sicher ob dies nun etwas Gutes oder was Schlechtes war. Einerseits, wenn er sie nicht finden konnte, konnten die Serafanen es auch nicht. Andererseits, wenn sie es täten wäre er wahrscheinlich zu spät. Er musste sich beeilen und die anderen schnell finden, was danach war musste sich erst noch zeigen, aber er hoffte darauf das sie heute noch sicher zu seinem Schloss zurückkehren könnten. Die Zeiten waren hart. In ganz Nosgoth waren die Serafanen mit ihren Kreuzzügen gegen die Vampire beschäftigt, aber nicht nur für die Vampire war dies eine harte Zeit, nein, auch die Menschen litten Hunger. Die Serafanen die, die Macht in Nosgoth hatten kümmerte das wenig, die waren zu verblendet mit dem Irrglauben die Vampire wären eine Plage, eine Geisel der Menschheit, die zu vernichten es ihr oberstes Gebot geworden war, als das sie das Leid, die Trauer und den Schmerz in den Gesichtern ihrer sogenannten Brüder sehen konnten. Die Menschen litten eben so sehr wie die Vampire, einzig den Serafanen ging es in ihrer Festung gut. Die Leute mussten eine Art Schutzsteuer zahlen, die viel zu hoch war um sie tragen zu können, die aber den Serafanen ein gemütliches Leben sicherte. Aber die Menschen wehrten sich nicht. Die Serafanen beschützen sie schliesslich vor den Monstern, den Vampiren! Niemand weiss mehr so genau wie dieser ganze Krieg eigentlich begann, vielleicht Janos Audron, der Älteste und Mächtigste Vampir, aber es war auch nicht wichtig. Die Kugel war ins Rollen gebracht worden, und nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Sicher war nur das Vorador vorhatte seine Rasse am leben zu erhalten, und wenn es nötig war, dazu die ganze Menschheit auszurotten! Oder zumindest, sie soweit zu bekämpfen und zu vernichten das sie entweder aufhörten die Vampire zu jagen und zu unterdrücken oder ganz einfach zu wenige waren um noch eine Bedrohung darzustellen. Als Vorador so seinen Gedanken nachging bemerkte er gar nicht das er selbst nun in höchster Gefahr schwebte. Ganz in seiner nähe war, auf einer kleinen Lichtung, eine Gruppe von ca. zehn Serafanen aufgetaucht, die er jedoch zu spät bemerkte als ihnen noch ausweichen zu können. "Da ist einer!!" schrie ihr Hauptmann und blies zum Angriff. Vorador zuckte zusammen, das konnte er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen, aber nun war es zu spät und er konnte nicht alleine gegen diese Übermacht an Feinden ankämpfen ohne sein Leben zu riskieren oder zumindest schwerste Verletzungen davon zu tragen. Die Entscheidung war gefallen, er machte kehrt und rannte ins Dickicht, der Sumpf würde ihm Schutz bieten und er würde so vielleicht seine Verfolger abhängen.  
  
"Mist! Die anderen sind ohne uns los!" sagte Tom empört. "Da kann man nichts machen. Gehen wir ihnen nach vielleicht können wir sie noch einholen!" ehe Tom eine mögliche einwende erheben konnte rannte Vicious schon los, den Fußspuren der Anderen folgend. Tom war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Sie erreichten eine Lichtung. "Sieh mal!" sagte Vicious und deutete auf die Fusspuren die in das dickicht des Sumpfes führten. "Sie müssen die Vampire gefunden haben!" sagte Tom begeistert. Vicious nickte, und blickte in die Richtung in der die Fußspuren verschwanden. "Was sollen wir nun machen?" fragte Tom. Er überlegte kurz., und sagte dann: "Tom, hör mir zu. Es könnte sein das die Vampire wieder irgendwo rauskommen. Lauf zurück zum Orden und sag einem der Generäle bescheid, egal wem! Sorg dafür das sie den Stab dabei haben!" Tom begann zu kichern. "Was ist so lustig?" "Den Stab haben schon die anderen! Also kann die Jagt beginnen!" ein triumphierendes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. "Nein! DU läufst zurück und holst Verstärkung!" sagte Vicious wobei er das Wort "du" mit Absicht betonte. "Was wieso? Wieso ich?" "Ganz einfach, Tom. Wir haben absolut keine Ahnung wie viele es wirklich sind! Es könnte eine falle sein! Und wieso du?...." Vicious machte eine pause. "Ja wieso ICH!?" blaffte Tom. "Ganz einfach!!" schrie er Tom an. "Ich bin länger dabei als du! Ich hab einen höheren Rang als du! Und mehr Erfahrung!!" Das reichte Tom offensichtlich, den er wandte sich ab und verschwand aus der Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Vicious schaute sich noch einmal auf der Lichtung um, und begab sich ins Dickicht.  
  
Seine Verfolger waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit konnte einem das Leben kosten hatte Vorador seinen Schützlingen immer eingebleut, nun musste er seine eigene Lektion auf schmerzliche Weise erfahren. Er hörte ihre Schritte und es waren viele, viel zu viele. Aber vielleicht konnte so der Rest von Orkus Truppe entkommen. Ein kleiner Trost, wenn man bedachte das es ihm vielleicht das Leben kosten könnte. Er wusste nicht mehr wo er war, obwohl er die Sümpfe in und auswendig kannte. Er hatte so oft die Richtung gewechselt der er nicht mal mehr wusste wo Links und Rechts waren. Seine Vampirischen Kräfte nützen ihm wenig. Dieser elende Stab unterdrückte sie, und er wusste, sollten ihm die Serafanen zu nah kommen, konnten sie ihn sogar damit lähmen. Er schlug einen weiteren Hacken, in der aussichtslosen Hoffnung seine Verfolger endlich loszuwerden. Wamm! Er prallte gegen irgend etwas und landete rücklings im Matsch. Er öffnete langsam die Augen, er war noch ganz benommen, dennoch konnte er sagen das dieses "irgend etwas" nicht irgend etwas war sondern ein Serafan. Er kannte diesen Geruch. Langsam wurde sein Blick wieder klar, und was er sah war nicht gerade erfreulich.  
  
Vicious hörte die Rufe der anderen, konnte aber nicht klar ausmachen woher sie kamen. Er beschloss die Richtung die er eingeschlagen hatte beizubehalten. Nur einen Moment später lag er im Matsch. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um ihn wieder frei von dem Schwindelgefühl, das ihn zu übermannen drohte, zu bekommen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er war gerade Wegs in Vorador gerannt! Das war seine Chance! Endlich konnte er seine Eltern rächen. Schnell zog er sein Schwert und richtete es auf den immer noch leicht benommenen Vampir. Der Stab den Möbius ihnen gegeben hatte wirkte wahre Wunder!  
  
Das Schwert war direkt auf sein wild schlagendes Herz gerichtet. Vorador war sich nicht sicher ob es nun von der Hetzjagd kam oder ob es die Angst war die sich langsam in seinem Geist breit machte. Doch er erkannte den Serafanen, wie war sein Name noch gleich? .... Vicious, .... richtig. "Was soll das Vicious?" sagte er mit absichtlich ruhigem Tonfall "Erst rette ich dich und nun dankst du mir indem du mich tötest?" ein etwas verzerrtes lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Vicious erschrak, er erinnerte sich an ihn?! "Du hast meine Eltern getötet!!!" schrie Vicious und zuckte gefährlich mit dem Schwert. Voradors Hände begannen zu zittern, er ballte sie zu Fäusten als wolle er sich an irgendeinem unsichtbaren Gegenstand festhalten um seine Angst zu verbergen. Hoffentlich hörten die anderen Serafanen das Geschrei nicht, vielleicht würde Vicious einen Fehler begehen und er könnte fliehen? Er musste Zeit schinden. "Ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst!" sagte Vorador, immer noch bedacht ruhig. "Vielleicht habe ich sie getötet." Gestand er ein. "Ich habe viele von euch getötet, aber es geschah aus Notwehr! Ihr vernichtet mein Volk!!" den letzten Satz sagte Vorador mit Nachdruck. "Ist es verkehrt sich zu wehren? Ist es verkehrt Leben zu wollen?" Vorador blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. "Meine Eltern wollten auch Leben!" schrie Vicious, tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. "Genau wie ich..." sagte Vorador leise, er hob vorsichtig eine Hand und legte sie an Vicious`s Schwertklinge. Vicious bemerkte es nicht oder er ignorierte es. "Du weißt, das es nicht meine Schuld ist das deine Eltern tot sind! Dies ist Krieg, da sterben nun mal Personen. Auch ich habe Freunde, und Verwandte verloren...." er liess das Gesagte kurz einwirken. "Und trotzdem habe ich dich gerettet, als dein Freund dich dem Tod überliess." Vicious schloss die Augen, er wusste das Vorador die Wahrheit sprach. Doch die Wahrheit war schmerzlich. Das Feindbild das er sich von Vorador gemachte hatte, verschwamm langsam. "Glaub mir Vicious, ich achte das Leben. Aber ich kann nicht dulden das eure Leute meine Rasse töten und unterdrücken. Ich kann nicht tatenlos zu sehen wie sie uns ausrotten!" Schritte und stimmen, sie waren noch zu weit weg um zu verstehen was gesagt wurde, doch sie kamen näher. Die restlichen Serafanen würden bald da sein. "Vicious, lass mich gehen!" Er könnte immer noch zustoßen, dachte Vorador, dieser Serafan war nicht dumm. "Nein...." sagte Vicious langsam und hob das Schwert.  
  
TBC 


	4. part 4

Part IV  
  
Vorador starrte wie gebannt auf die Waffe. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, sie würden jeden Moment da sein. Er kniff die Augen zusammen er konnte diese Waffe nicht länger ansehen. Er wollte sie nicht sehen! Für einen endlos langen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Dann machte etwas klick. Vorador wollte gerade seine Augen öffnen als Vicious stimme ihn stocken liess. „Luftanhalten!"sagte Vicious leise. Vorador begriff nicht ganz was er meinte, doch dann wurde er mit einem unsanften Fusstritt in den Schlamm gedrückt. Die eklige Masse bedeckte ihn, und er begriff das Vicious die Waffe nur in ihre Scheide gesteckt hatte und nicht, wie er zuerst annahm, ihm den Todesstoß versetzten wollte. Der Schlamm rann in seine Ohren, ein ekliges Gefühl, doch besser als entdeckt und getötet zu werden.  
  
„Hey, du!"brüllte einer der Serafanen. „Hast nich zufällig nen Vampir hier vorbeilaufen sehen, oder?" „Seh ich so auf als ließe ich einen Vampir einfach so vorbeilaufen?" konterte Vicious mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Vermutlich nich."kicherte der andere. Hoffentlich bleibt der ruhig, dachte Vicious, sonst ist nicht nur er dran. „Sollte ich einen sehen, gibt's heute Vampir Geschnetzeltes zu Abend!" „Gut! Sag wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Sonst, halt die Augen offen und die Ohren gespitzt."Das war eine Redensart wie sie nur Leute aus dem Osten verwendeten, bemerkte Vicious. Zum Glück entfernten sie sich wieder ohne gemerkt zu haben was sich unter dem dicken schlamm verbarg, er wartete aber noch einige Momente ehe er Vorador wieder aufstehen liess.  
  
Vorador schüttelte erst mal seinen Kopf um den Schlamm aus den empfindlichen Ohren zu kriegen, ohne Erfolg. Da hatte ihn dieser Jungspund doch glatt gerettet! „Hier..."Vicious hielt ihm einen Stofffetzen unter die Nase. „Wegen dem Schlamm."Vorador neigte fragend den Kopf, ergriff aber dann das ihm dargebotenen Stoffstück und reinigte vorsichtig seine Ohren. „Danke..."begann Vorador leise als er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. „Ich schätze, wir sind damit jetzt quitt....?" „Nicht ganz."Antwortete Vicious. „Ich habe da.... noch einige Fragen." „Ah, noch einige Fragen?"Vorador konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich nehme an, bevor du mich tötest, richtig? Danach wäre auch sinnlos, nicht war?"Woher kam das den jetzt, fragte sich der ältere Vampir und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Vielleicht doch zu viel Stress für einen Tag, dachte er. Vicious senkte dem Kopf, fast als wäre er verlegen. „Ich will dich nicht töten. Nur antworten...." Vorador zögerte einen Augenblick. Schliesslich sagte er; „Nicht jetzt, Vicious. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Aber, ich verspreche, sofern das Wort eines Vampirs dir etwas bedeutet, das ich deine Fragen später gerne beantworte."Vorador wählte seine Worte mit Sorgfalt, er musste erst nach Orku und seinem Trupp sehen, andererseits wollte er den Serafan auch nicht verärgern. Er fragte sich, wieso eigentlich? Irgend etwas hatte dieser, was die anderen nicht hatten....Was konnte er sich noch nicht erklären. Die Zeit würde es zeigen. „Einverstanden."war nach kurzem zögern Vicious Antwort. „Gut, wie wäre es morgen Nacht, bei dem Alten Baum bei den Ruinen?"Vorador war sich sicher das Vicious die Stelle kannte, und er wusste auch das Serafanen dort normalerweise selten ihre Patrouille zogen, doch Vicious hatte er dort schon oft am Fuße der mächtigen Wurzeln sitzen gesehen. Irgend jemand hatte Vorador einmal erzählt, die Menschen glaubten der Baum würde sich vom Blut erschlagener Männer ernähren. Lächerlich, wie er fand, doch die Menschen verteufelten von je her was ihnen Angst machte. „Ich werde da sein."Merkwürdig kurz angebunden und etwas in Gedanken versunken, drehte sich Vicious zum gehen um. „Eins noch Vorador..."ohne sich umzudrehen sprach er weiter „Keine Tricks!" Ein lächeln huschte über das Gesicht das Vampirs. „Keine Tricks!" bestätigte er. „Ich erwarte das selbe von dir." Mit einem letzten Nicken, verschwand Vicious in den tiefen des Waldes.  
  
TBC 


	5. part 5

Part V  
  
Vicious ging wie in Trance, weiter, immer weiter. Er wusste gar nicht mehr wohin er eigentlich unterwegs war. Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Füsse den wohl vertrauten weg zurück zum Sarafanenorden. Auf dem Weg in seine Gemächer begegnete er Tom, er grüsste ihn Knapp, zu sehr in Gedanken versunken als das er ihm auf die frage, wieso er den schon wieder zurück sei, Antworten konnte. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Einem Vampir zur Flucht zu verhelfen, noch dazu einem Vampir wie Vorador.... so etwas wäre ihm früher nie im Traum eingefallen. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er auch noch eingewilligt sich mit ihm zu treffen, er hatte ja selbst danach verlangt. Doch, das merkwürdigste war, er hatte keine Furcht vor dem Treffen, jedenfalls nicht vor Vorador selbst. Das einzige was er befürchtete war das ihm jemand folgte.... jemand wie Tom. Er war ein Feigling und ein elendes Plappermaul noch dazu, ausserdem viel zu neugierig. Tom war schon füher so gewesen, als sie noch Kinder waren. Eigentlich hatte er sich nie richtig mit ihm anfreunden können, er hing immer wie eine Klette an ihm, und wenns brenzlig wurde suchte er das weite und liess ihn im Stich. Genau wie im Sumpf. Tom hatte sich kein Stück geändert, verächtlich schüttelte Vicious den Kopf darüber. Dennoch war er das einzige was er in all den Jahren annähernd als „Freund" bezeichnen konnte. Er war immer alleine gewesen, unfähig sich anderen mitzuteilen, sich anderen Menschen zu öffnen. Zu viele Fragen brannten in seinem Kopf, doch er konnte auf sie keine Antworten finden. Morgen Nacht würde er, hoffentlich, seine Antworten bekommen. Antworten auf Fragen die, die Sarafanen nicht fähig, oder, willig waren ihm zu beantworten. Aber konnte er darauf vertrauen das Vorador ihn nicht anlügte? Konnte er den Sarafanen trauen wenn sie sagten Vampire sind bösartige Monster? Vorador kam ihm jedenfalls nicht, zumindest nicht mehr, wie ein Monster vor. Irgendjemand spielte ein Spiel mit Vicious, nur wer es war konnte der Sarafanen Priester nicht beantworten.  
  
Langsam fragte sich Vorador ob er nicht doch zu spät gekommen sei. Keine Spur von Orku und seinen Leuten... Er suchte nun schon seit Stunden diesen Sumpf ab, diesmal mehr darauf bedacht nicht von einem Sarafanen geschnappt zu werden. Der Vampir seufzte, es hatte keinen Sinn, er musste umkehren. Vielleicht hatte es Orku auch so geschafft, vielleicht musste Vorador ihn aber auch auf die Gedenktafel in seinem Anwesend setzten wo schon so viele anderer Namen seiner gefallenen Kinder verzeichnet waren....  
  
Wann war er eingeschlafen? Vicious konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er schüttelte den Kopf als er sich aufsetzte als er merkte das ihm Schwindelig wurde. Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag, er musste also von Gestern an bis jetzt geschlafen haben. Langsam stand er auf und zog sich erst einmal die alten Kleider und schnell etwas drüber. Die dreckigen Schuhe würde er später säubern. Er verliess sein Zimmer und machte sich so schnell es ging auf zu den heissen Quellen hinter dem Orden. Er stank wie ein Schwein. Niemand war da, Glück gehabt, dachte Vicious als in dem Moment eine Gruppe bei den Quellen auftauchte. Vicious konnte es kaum fassen, es waren die legendären Sarafanen Priester Rahab, Raziel, und Dumah. Sie nahmen keinerlei Notiz von ihm als sie ebenfalls in das warme Wasser stiegen und Vicious zwang sich sie nicht anzustarren. Diese Sarafanen hatten mehr Vampire getötet als alle anderen Zusammen. Raziel war Gnadenlos, Dumah stark wie ein Dämon und Rahab schlau, nicht nur in der Jagt auf Vampire.  
  
„Was starrst du so, Junge?"fragte plötzlich Raziel, Mist er hatte es doch nicht unterdrücken können.  
  
„Lass ihn doch Raziel,"wand Rahab ein, „wahrscheinlich fragt er sich gerade wie man so eine Frisur wie deine hinbekommt."Kicherte er.  
  
„Ach, sei doch still!"Raziel, achtete sehr auf seine Haare und war dort auch sehr empfindlich.  
  
Dumah der nur schweigend dagesessen hatte wandte sich plötzlich an Vicious. „Nun, wie gefällt es dir Vampire zu töten?"ein Grinsen umspielte bei der Frage Dumahs Lippen.  
  
„Ich...ähm.....ich..."stotterte Vicious.  
  
Dumah brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Nana, nicht so Schüchtern! Du kannst ruhig zugeben das es dir Spass macht zu sehen wie dieses elende Gesindel ausgerottet wird! Keine scheu mein Junge!"  
  
„Ja, danke, ich meine...."  
  
Dumah klopfte dem jungen Sarafan auf die Schulter und deutete auf eine Narbe auf seiner rechten Schuler. „Siehst du das?" Vicious Nickte. „Ein Teufel sag ich dir, dieser Vorador! Hat mich an der Schulter erwischt. Dafür wird er büssen. Einmal ist er mir entkommen, ein zweites mal schafft er das nich!"  
  
Vorador hatte Dumah diese Narbe verpasst? Wow, Vicious war beeindruckt. „Was grinst du plötzlich so, Junge?"fragte Dumah und richtete sich auf.  
  
„Ich, ich dachte nur...."  
  
„Du dachtest nur was?"bohrte Dumah nach.  
  
Vicious musst schnell was einfallen. „Ich dachte nur, wie gerne ich diesen Vampir töten würde, diesen Vorador. Wie ist er den so? Ich meine, ist er stark?" Mal sehen was Dumah über Vorador zu erzählen hatte, dachte sich Vicious....  
  
TBC 


	6. part 6

Part VI

Erschöpft war Vorador in seiner Behausung angekommen, und noch erschöpfter ging er in seine Gemächer. Von Orkus Truppe hatte es gerade mal einer geschafft relativ unbeschadet zurückzukehren. Sieben andere, inklusive Orku selbst, waren den Sarafanen zum Opfer gefallen. Täglich wurde die Zahl der verbliebenen Vampire geringer, nirgends war man mehr sicher. Es war fast zur Routine geworden das seine Kinder um ihn herum starben, erschreckend wie wenig Trauer der Tod sieben seiner geliebten Kinder noch bei ihm auslöste.

Dennoch stieg Wut in ihm auf. Früher war es mehr Trauer gewesen die aber langsam von einer unbändigen Wut verdrängt wurde.

Am liebsten würde Vorador einen Frontalangriff auf die elende Sarafanenbrut starten, aber dies war ebenso ungeschickt wie töricht, das wusste er. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete, solange die Sarafanenen diesen Stab hatten, der Vampiren die Kraft raubte, war ihre Festung uneinnehmbar, egal mit wie vielen man angreifen würde.

Dieser Sarafan von neulich, dieser junge Vicious...wieso machte sich Vorador eigentlich soviel Mühe mit ihm? Wer weiss schon wieviele Vampire der Junge auf dem gewissen hatte? Wieso also? Vorador dachte darüber schon seit der Zeit nach als er den Jungen aus dem Sumpf gerettet hatte und war bisher zu keiner eindeutigen Antwort gekommen. Weil dieser Sarafan tatsächlich zuhörte, wenn man etwas zu ihm sagte? Weil sein Verstand noch nicht vollkommen verblendet war?

Doch wieso dieses Risiko, ein Treffen mit ihm, alleine, auf sich nehmen?

Vorador war sich nicht sicher ob der Sarafan ihn nicht doch hintergehen würde. Wenn er ihm aber zuhören würde, wenn er ihm helfen würde....Vorador schüttelte den Kopf, wie kam er überhaupt auf die Idee das dieser Sarafan sein Verbündeter werden könnte?

War es wirklich dieses Risiko wert?

Nun, in ein paar Stunden würde es sich zeigen. Es nütze nichts noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, hoffentlich wies Voradors Herz ihm den richtigen weg. Er beschloss sich noch etwas auszuruhen ehe er sich auf den Weg machte. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm leise zu : „Das Rad des Schicksals ist unaufhaltsam..."

Als Dumah fertig war seine, nicht gerade gute Meinung über Vampire, und Vorador im besonderen, kund zu tun, seufzte Vicious innerlich.

Irgendwie hörte man immer dasselbe, egal vom wem. Vampire sind die Ausgeburten der Hölle, das Böse in Person, eine Gefahr für alle Menschen.... Aber Vorador hatte ihm doch geholfen! Und, obwohl er es immer noch ungern zugab, traute Vicious ihm. Zumindest etwas.

Was Dumah über Vorador sagte allerdings, ergab noch weniger Sinn. Dumah sagte er habe aus heitrem Himmel ein Dorf überfallen, dabei sieben Brüder getötet, bis schließlich Dumah mit Verstärkung eintraf und sie ihn zurückdrängen konnte.

Vorador hatte gar nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als ob er zu so etwas fähig wäre. Vicious hatte in ihrem ersten Gespräch im Sumpf eher den Eindruck erhalten als ob Vorador nur Kämpfen würde weil es sein müsse, nicht weil er es wollte. Aber vielleicht war all dies auch nur eine übler Trick?

„He, Junge! Was ist los? Bist ja auf einmal so still?"

Vicious sah, erschrocken darüber so plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu werden, zu Dumah.

„Meine Geschichte hat dir wohl die Sprache verschlagen, was? Ist ein ganz übler Vampir, dieser Vorador. Nur einer übertrifft dieses Monster." Dumahs Stimme triefte vor Verachtung: „Janos Audron!"

Vicious hatte auch von ihm gehört, er soll ein ganzes Dorf im Norden in seiner Gewalt haben, und keiner hatte ihn bisher Besiegen können. Den Blick gen Himmel bemerkte Vicious Plötzlich wie spät es schon war, die Sonne stand schon ganz tief. Er musste sich nun schnell auf den Weg machen.

Kurz dachte er darüber nach, es den anderen Sarafanen zu sagen, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber ebenso schnell wie er ihm gekommen war.

Etwas mulmig war ihm schon zu mute. Dennoch, wenn er dieses Risiko nicht einging würde er nie erfahren wer hier ein falsches Spiel trieb.

„Entschuldigt mich. Ich bin schon viel zu lange im Wasser, und möchte euch auch nicht weiter Stören."Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, zog sich wieder an, und verschwand aus der Sichtweite der anderen Sarafanen.

TBC


	7. part 7

Erstmal sry, das ich so lange zum updaten brauche ;; mir ist die Festplatte zerschossen worden, (incl. PC. Musst erst mal nen neuen besorgen) d.h alle meine Daten waren weg, und ich konnte noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen...

Part VII

Vicious bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Sumpf, hin zu dem Baum der ihr Treffpunkt war. Der Baum lag ziemlich versteckt im Sumpf, und war auf keiner ihrer Karten eingezeichnet. Obwohl, wie Vicious zugeben mußte die Karten der Sarafenen waren nicht gerade umfangreich was die Sümpfe von Nosgoth betraff.

Dies war wohl zum teil auch Voradors verdienst. Die Sarafanen wußten das der Vampir hier irgendwo eine Basis haben mußte, nur egal wie weit und in welche Richtung sie auch in die Sümpfe vordringen mochten, die Basis blieb unentdeckt.

Als würde ein Zauberbann auf ihr liegen...

Vicious wurde flau um die Magengegend, vielleicht war das ganze doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. Immerhin war Vorador ein Vampir, noch dazu der Vampir der seine Eltern getötet hatte.

Doch ihn hatte er nicht getötet, im Gegenteil, als sein „Freund" ihn im stich lies, war er es der ihn gerettet hatte und er schien auch mehr die Wahrheit zu sagen als alle anderen die er bisher getroffen hatte.

Diese ganze Situation war mehr als bedrückend für den jungen Sarafanen.

Einerseits wollte er Rache für seine Eltern und all die Menschen die unter den Vampiren zu leiden hatten, andererseits haben die Ereignisse der letzten Tage Zweifel in seinem Herzen aufkeimen lassen.

Es war als würde sein Weltbild langsam und unaufhaltsam in sich zusammenfallen und niemand konnte etwas dagegen tun. Unterbewußt war Vicious klar das er dies auch gar nicht wollte wenn es ihn der Wahrheit ein Stückchen näher bringen würde. Doch war er noch nicht bereit dies auch bewußt zu zugeben.

Endlich betrat er die Lichtung auf der, der riesige uralte Baum in den Himmel wuchs. Seine Wurzeln hatten das Erdreich zerrüttet und hier und da lugte eine davon daraus hervor.

Moos bedeckte fast die ganze Lichtung, der Stamm des Baumes schien geradezu mit dem Boden zu verschmelzen, und einige Raben saßen in seinen Ästen und beobachteten aufmerksam ihre Umgebung.

Vicious sah sich unsicher um, Vorador war noch nirgendwo zu entdecken. Ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war her zu kommen?

Von weiten beobachtete Vorador wie der junge Sarafan die Lichtung betrat. Er wirkte etwas unsicher... Ob er etwas verheimlichte? Die Raben, Voradors treue Diener, meldeten zumindest keine weiteren Sarafanen.

Den Stab von Möbius konnte er auch nirgendwo entdecken. Aber er hatte eine Waffe bei sich. Wollte er ihn angreifen?

Nein, das wäre töricht. Oder hatte er doch noch ein Ass im Ärmel? Vorador wusste das man Menschen nicht so ohne weiteres trauen konnte, sie waren hinterhältig. Auch wenn er ihm geholfen hatte, ihn, bis jetzt zumindest, nicht verraten hatte und schien als könne man relativ normal mit ihm Reden, musste der Vampir dennoch Vorsicht walten lassen. Doch das Risiko musste eingegangen werden, wenn er den Sarafanen auf seine Seite ziehen konnte wäre er eine grosse Hilfe.

Als Vicious bis ungefähr zur Mitte der Lichtung vorgedrungen war, hörte er ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hinter sich.

Sein Herz begann wild zu schlagen als er sich ruckartig umdrehte, die Hand auf sein Schwert gelegt...

„Vorador!"

Der Vampir wich einen Schritt zurück und ballte die Klauen, bereit zu zuschlagen.

Vicious Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen, und er zog das Schwert ein Stück aus der Scheide.

„So..." begann der Vampir, seine Stimme hatte eine gefährlichen Unterton. „Du bist also gekommen um mich zu Töten?" Er sprach weiter noch ehe Vicious hätte etwas erwidern können. „Glaub mir, ich bin keine leichte Beute!"

Vorador war sich sicher, von der Art wie der Sarafan auf ihn reagierte, das all seine Hoffnungen zu Staub zerfallen waren. Er hatte sich anscheinend in dem Jungen getäuscht.

Er wollte ihn nicht töten, doch sollte er angreifen, würde der Vampir sich verteidigen.

Vicious Atem beschleunigte sich und es fiel ihm schwer zu sprechen.

„Du warst er der mich hinterrücks überfallen hat!" Vicious Hand zitterte auf dem Schwertgriff. So hatte er sich das ganze nicht Vorgestellt...

„Ich bin lediglich zu unserem Treffen erschienen und hatte keine Absicht dich zu „überfallen", mein Junge."

Vicious Hand lies das Schwert zurück in die Scheide gleiten.

„Es tut mir leid... Ich war etwas nervös..." begann Vicious, merkwürdig erleichtert. „Ich will dich nicht töten. Ich bin gekommen um zu reden." Damit löste er seinen Schwertgurt und lies ihn, mitsamt Scheide und Schwert zu Boden gleiten.

Diese Reaktion hatte Vorador nicht erwartet. Aber es war logisch, wenn man näher darüber nachdachte, das der Sarafan nervös war, und sich deshalb so angespannt verhalten hatte.

Vorador wurde klar, das er sich, genau wie die Menschen, hatte zu sehr von Vorurteilen beeinflussen lassen. Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür.

Er liess seine Klauen wieder locker und entspannte seine Haltung.

„Gut, reden wir!"

TBC


	8. part 8

(Zwar wieder etwas kurz, dafür aber ein „Blitz" Update Als Entschuldigung, fürs lange Warten. BTW vielen Dank, und liebe Grüße an alle Leser, besonders an Lisa (aka timespanned soul) und Paresse für die netten Reviews. )

Part VIII

Insgeheim fragte sich Vorador was ihn hat zögern lassen den Jungen Sarafanen nicht die Kehle raus zu reißen, als dieser an sein Schwert griff.

Jeder andere Mensch wäre nach so einer Aktion nichts weiter als eine Mahlzeit für den Vampir gewesen. Aber er hatte ihn schließlich damals auch aus dem Sumpf gezogen. Und der Sarafan, dankte es ihm, indem er ihnin den Sumpf drückte.

Vorador mußte schmunzeln.

Es war merkwürdig, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dieser Mensch ist anders als die anderen. Er war hier hergekommen, ohne „Verstärkung" um mit einer Kreatur zu reden, die tausendmal stärker war als er selbst, mit nichts weiter bewaffnet als einem Schwert...

Sagte der Junge nicht auch Vorador habe seine Eltern getötet?

Und dennoch war er gekommen um zu Reden, so schien es, nicht für Rache.

Vorador war in der Tat beeindruckt von diesem Menschen.

Schweigend gingen die beiden auf den alten Baum zu ehe sie innehielten und Vorador sich auf einer der starken Wurzeln niederließ.

Vicious tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich, mit einem guten Meter abstand zu dem Vampir, ebenfalls hin.

Sie schwiegen immer noch, denn keiner von beiden wußte so recht, was er sagen sollte.

Keiner von beiden war je in einer vergleichbaren Situation.

Als das schweigen fast unerträglich wurde, öffnete Vorador seinen Mund, nur um ihn gleich wieder zu schließen. Wie anfangen? Fragte er sich.

Und er war nicht der einzige. Doch Vicious war Jung, und ehe er sich versah war auch schon das erste Wort aus seinem Mund gewichen.

„Wieso..." begann der Sarafan zögerlich, „wieso... haßt ihr Menschen?"

„Wir hassen keine Menschen." Stellte Vorador klar, froh darüber endlich diesem bedrückenden Schweigen entkommen zu sein. „Ich hasse Menschen. Nicht alle sind wie ich es bin." Andere haben die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben... schloß der Vampir in Gedanken ohne diese auszusprechen.

„Oh..." Vicious begann mit den Füßen zu scharren, plötzlich wieder ziemlich nervös. „Dann, wieso haßt du Menschen?"

„Ich hasse sie, weil sie uns Hassen. Menschen jagen uns, sie töten uns. Ohne Rücksicht. Kaltherzig... Ohne Erbarmen."

Vorador kniff die Augen zusammen, als alte Erinnerungen, von denen der glaubte er habe sie längst Vergessen, wieder zum Vorschein traten. „Selbst die ganz jungen..."

„Aber ihr tötet auch! Schlachtet Frauen und Kinder ab, erfreut euch an ihrem Blut..."

„Was war zuerst da? Das Huhn, oder das Ei?"

„Wie?" Vicious, wußte damit nicht recht etwas anzufangen.

„Ich meine, wer hat angefangen? Könnte es sein, das wir Frauen und Kinder töten, weil ihr unsere Kinder und Frauen tötet? Oder war es umgekehrt?"

„Ich... weis nicht..." mußte Vicious zugeben. „Aber ihr trinkt doch unser Blut! Also..."

„Also müssen wir die Aggressoren sein?" beendete Vorador den Satz für den Sarafanen.

„Wir können auch gut ohne Menschenblut leben. Tiere z.B. gehen auch. Außerdem gibt es da noch etwas anderes..." Vorador spielte auf die Blutbrunnen an, von denen die meisten allerdings schon längst Ausgetrocknet waren, doch das sollte den jungen Sarafanen nicht kümmern.

Vicious faßte sich an den Kopf. Was sollte er nur von dem Ganzen halten.

Von klein auf, wurde ihm immer wieder erzählt wie brutal Vampire sind. Wie sie kleine Kinder stehlen um ihnen die Kehlen aufzuschlitzen... Wie sie Menschenblut in rohen Mengen zu sich nehmen.

Nie hatte er daran gezweifelt das Vampire die Ausgeburt der Finsternis, des Bösen, sein mußten. Nie!

Bis heute zumindest...

Hatte Vorador nun seine Eltern getötet, weil er Spaß daran hatte, so wie es ihm im Orden gesagt wurde?

Oder war es Notwehr? Seine Eltern waren schließlich ein hervorragendes Vampirjägerteam gewesen...

Konnte es auch sein, das es sogar beides war?

„Vorador?" Vicious stimmte zitterte leicht.

„Ja?"

„Meine Eltern..."

Vorador wußte worauf der Junge hinauswollte, er mußte nichts weiter sagen.

„Ich sagte dir, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich habe so viele getötet..."

Vicious nickte, so glaubte er doch, das Thema wäre für den Vampir damit erledigt.

„Doch,..." sprach Vorador weiter, „ kämme ich heute in die selbe Situation... Zwei Vampirjäger wollen mich töten... So würde ich ihnen die Herzen raus reißen! Für all die Vampire die das gleiche Schicksal durch ihre Hand erleiden mußten, und für mein eigenes..."

Also war es Rache und Notwehr in einem, dachte Vicious.

„Ich verstehe..."

„Tust du das wirklich?" hackte der Vampir nach.

„Ja. Ich..." Vicious hielt kurz inne. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe. Ich weis nicht wie es ist hunderte von Jahre alt zu sein, doch wenn ich mir vorstelle wie es ist über eine so lange Zeit hinweg, Freunde, Familie und Bekannte sterben zu sehen... ihr Leid zu spüren... So wäre ich auch blind vor Zorn."

Vorador hob eine Braue. „Du hältst mich also für Blind?"

„Ich halte uns alle für Blind... In gewissen Dingen... In gewissen Situationen."

Der Vampir nickte zustimmend. „Vielleicht, hast du recht."

Vicious rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Müde?" fragte der Vampir, mit einem Hauch von Belustigung in seiner Stimme.

„Ein Wenig. Mein Kopf tut weh..."

Vorador erhob sich und machte einen Schritt auf den Sarafanen zu. „Darf ich?"

Vicious blinkte. „Wie?"

„Vertraust du mir?"

Vicious Herz begann zu rasen, und er mußte kräftig schlucken. Doch im inneren kannte er die Antwort bereits.

„Ja..."

TBC


	9. part 9

(So, wo ich im Moment zeit habe, läuft auch das updaten recht fix. Ab nächster Woche ändert sich das aber... dann kommt langsam der Prüfungstress. Naja, bevor es soweit ist, hier noch mal ein neues Kapitel.)

Part IX

Vorador preßte eine Klaue gegen das Kinn des Sarafanen um dessen Kopf ein Stück anzuheben, die andere hielt er gegen seine Stirn.

Er bemerkte wie die Augen des Sarafanen starr auf ihn gerichtet waren, geradezu als würden sie versuchen durch ihn hindurch zu sehen, als würden sie versuchen denn Sinn hinter dieser Behandlung zu ergründen.

Vorador hätte zu gerne gewußt was der Junge in diesem Moment dachte.

Seine Gesicht spiegelte Furcht, Erwartung, Neugierde und noch etwas anderes, das der Vampir im Moment nicht zu zuordnen vermochte, wieder.

Nichtsdestotrotz konzentrierte Vorador sich wieder auf das was er eigentlich vorhatte, ungeachtet der Verwirrung des Sarafanen.

Vicious war unsicher was der Vampir nun mit ihm beabsichtigte. Er hoffte nur das er ihm nicht das Genick brechen würde...

Er seufzte erleichtert, als er fühlte wie der Schmerz und die Müdigkeit aus seinem Kopf wich.

„Danke..." Das war es also, dachte Vicious. Er war froh darüber das sein Vertrauen nicht mißbraucht worden war und er war sich nicht sicher ob sein Danke nun diesem Umstand, oder dem Umstand das ihm seine Schmerzen genommen wurden, galt.

Der Vampir zog seine Klauen zurück. „Kein Problem."

Dann trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück und setzte sich auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz.

„Du scheinst..." Vorador hielt inne um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, leider vergebens denn ihm viel nichts besseres ein.

„...Anders zu sein, als andere Sarafanen..."

„Wirklich?"

Der Vampir nickte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Es ist schwer zu beschreiben..." Vorador griff sich in den Nacken und kratze sich dort. Ein Zeichen von Nervosität? „Lass es mich so sagen; Du bist hier! Und... du redest, mit mir..."

„Dafür bin ich doch gekommen!" lachte Vicious.

„Kannst du mir dann sagen, wer noch gekommen wäre um zu reden?" Das Wort „reden" betonte der Vampir deutlich um seinen Standpunkt klar zu verdeutlichen.

Vicious senkte seinen Blick. „Ich weiss nicht..."

„Das ist mein Punkt." Sagte der Vampir mit einem Hauch von Wut in der Stimme. Vicious glaubte außerdem noch nahezu etwas wie Wehmut darin entdeckt zu haben.

„Verstehe." Der Sarafan, des sitzen Überdrüssig geworden, erhob sich und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sag mir, welcher andere Vampir wäre gekommen um mit mir zu reden, wenn ich ihn darum bitten würde?"

„Touché!" Gab Vorador zu, und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wie ich sagte, wir sind alle von Blindheit geschlagen..." begann Vicious.

„Und diese Blindheit, führt zu Unverständnis, die Unverständnis zu Furcht, und Furcht zu..."

„Hass..." Viel Vorador dem Sarafanen ins Wort.

„Exakt!"

„Menschen neigen dazu, das zu hassen was sie nicht verstehen." Sagte der Vampir, seine Augen nahmen dabei einen eigenartigen Ausdruck an.

Vicious nickte zustimmend.

„Das sagte einmal, ein... sehr guter Freund von mir." Vorador schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er alte Erinnerungen losschütteln.

„Und die Vampire hassen die Menschen, weil sie sind, wie sie sind..." Sagte Vicious, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Vorador.

„Würdest du anders fühlen, wenn deine Kinder, deine Rasse, langsam ausgerottet würde? Nur weil niemand zuhören will, weil keiner versteht...aus unbegründeter Furcht und Hass!"

„Für die Menschen, ist die Furcht nicht so unbegründet, als wie sie dir vielleicht erscheint..."

„Ich sagte doch bereits, Menschenblut ist nicht notwendig. Und selbst wenn, müssten wir noch längst nicht dafür töten... Wenn doch nur... Ach Verdammt!" Vorador brach plötzlich ab und schlug mit einer Faust gegen die Wurzel, unsicher ob er wegen seiner Gefühle noch länger Herr über seine Stimme bleiben konnte.

„Ich weiss... Doch die Menschen, wissen dies nicht. Sie werden in dem Glauben erzogen das Vampir ihre Feinde sind.

Auch ich wurde so erzogen, meine Eltern ebenfalls..."

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Doch nach einigen Augenblicken ergriff Vorador erneut das Wort.

„Aber du hörst zu, mein Junge! Deshalb bist du anders! Deine Eltern hörten, und verstanden nicht, wie so viele."

„Und deshalb sind sie gestorben?"

„Nein, sie starben weil ich sie tötete. Und ich tötete sie, weil sie mich töten wollten. Und sie wollten mich töten, weil sie mich nicht Verstanden, mich Fürchteten und Hassten." Vorador senkte seinen Blick und lies die Schultern hängen...

Seit langem, wurde ihm dieser Teufelskreis indem sich die beiden Rassen befanden nicht mehr so bewußt wie heute.

Er bat nicht um Vergebung, und was er sagte sollte auch keine Rechtfertigung sein, denn er war sich bewußt dass, hätte er gewollt, er sie hätte verschonen können.

Vicious schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte einen Schritt auf den Vampir zu.

„Ich vergebe dir."

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten..."

„Ich weiss."

„Dann, wieso?"

„Wir alle machen Dinge, die nicht immer gut sind." Vicious vermied bewußt das Wort Fehler. „Und später wünschten wir, es gäbe jemand der uns dafür vergeben könnte."

„Dann sollte ich mich glücklich schätzen das es so jemanden für mich noch gibt, oder?" grinste Vorador und reichte dem Sarafanen seine Klaue.

„Vielleicht..." grinste der Junge zurück und ergriff die Klaue die seine Eltern getötet und ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

TBC


	10. part 10

Part X

Ursprünglich war Vorador zu dem Treffen gekommen weil er hoffte den Jungen auf die Seite der Vampire ziehen zu können.

Ein Spion unter den Sarfanen wäre ungemein Wertvoll gewesen.

Doch dieses Ziel schien nun in den Hintergrund gerückt zu sein. Als der Sarafan seine Klaue nahm zweifelte Vorador zwar nicht daran das der Junge, nach einiger Zeit zumindest, den Dienst als Spion antreten würde, doch machte er sich auch Sorgen sollte dieser Auffliegen...

Vorador machte sich um einen Menschen sorgen? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich machte ihn das Alter immer Sentimentaler.

„Ist etwas?" fragte der Junge, der immer noch seine Klaue hielt.

„Hmm?" Der Vampir zog seine Brauen hoch und seine Ohren machten eine unwillkürliche Bewegung, die der eines Fuchses glich der Aufgeschreckt wurde. „Oh, nein, ich habe nur Nachgedacht..." Antwortete er schließlich als die Frage die Vicious ihm gestellt hatte langsam den Weg in sein Bewußtsein fand.

Vicious musste ohne es zu wollen lachen.

„Was? Glaubst du Vampire können nicht denken?" spottete Vorador.

„Nein..." Vicious brauchte einige Zeit zum sprechen, da er sich kaum noch halten konnte. Die Klaue hatte er auch losgelassen um an seinen Bauch zu greifen, da er fürchtete sonst einige wichtige Organe zu verlieren.

„Es ist nur..." keuchte er, und deutete mit einer Hand auf Vorador. „Deine Ohren..."

„Meine Ohren? Vorher fandest du sie aber nicht so lustig, wenn ich mich recht erinnere." Grinste Vorador.

„Das ist es nicht." Inzwischen hatte sich der Junge einigermaßen beruhigt, so das er Vollständige Sätze sprechen konnte.

„Nur, wie du sie eben bewegt hast..." Er unterdrückte das wieder aufkommende Gefühl zu lachen. „Es erinnerte mich an mein erstes Haustier. Ein ziemlich mürrischer Rammler, der normalerweise jeden gebissen hat, selbst jene die ihm nur eine Rübe geben wollten.

Er hat genauso geschaut wenn man ihn erschreckte..." Da war es wieder, Vicious konnte sich nicht mehr halten uns prustete weiter.

„Du vergleichst mich mit einem Karnickel?" Auf diese Frage erwartete der Vampir keine Antwort, doch seine Empörung mischte sich mit einem Hauch von Belustigung in seiner Stimme.

Es war schon merkwürdig, weder Vicious noch Vorador hätten sich träumen lassen das dieses Gespräch so friedlich verlaufen würde. Und erst gar nicht das einer der beiden so herzhaft lachen musste.

Vorador schrieb dieses Verhalten der Jugend des Sarafanen zu. So unbeholfen in der Gegenwart eines eigentlichen Todfeindes... So etwas konnte nur ein Junger Geist zulassen. Obwohl, Todfeinde waren sie ja auch nicht mehr, oder?

Die Jahre hatten Vorador vorsichtig gemacht. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen was im nächsten Moment passiren würde...

„Kraaaahhh!" Plötzlich flogen einige Raben auf.

Vorador war blitzschnell auf den Füssen. Vicious wusste allerdings gar nicht was los war... Ob Vorador Angst vor den Raben hatte?

„Scheint das wir nicht allein sind..." sagte der Vampir.

„Natürlich, hier sind Überall Raben, und der Baum, und die Mäuse die in dem Baum leben..."

Vorador unterbrach den Jungen. „Psst! Das meinte ich nicht. Irgend etwas, oder irgend jemand kommt..."

Wie meinte das der Vampir? Fragte sich Vicious als er ein flattern hinter sich hörte.

Ein großer pechschwarzer Rabe setzte sich auf Voradors Schulter und schaute dem Vampir tief in die Augen.

„Das ist Hugin." Erklärte Vorador. „Mugin, ein anderer meiner Raben, sieht sich unseren „Besucher" gerade näher an. Hugin und Mugin sind Brüder, was Mugin sieht, sieht auch Hugin... und umgekehrt. Und ich sehe durch Hugins Augen."

Wieso erzählte Vorador dies dem Jungen eigentlich?

Also waren diese Raben Voradors verbündete, dachte Vicious. Das erklärte einiges...

Schwarze Schwingen folgen einer für das normale Auge unsichtbaren Spur. Der Wald verschwimmt als ein kleiner Schatten in die Baumkronen abtaucht und sich auf einem zerbrechlichen Ast niederläßt.

Ein Junger Mann, helles Haar, durchschnittliche Größe, kämpft sich durch das Dickicht.

Seinem Aussehen nach zu Urteilen gehört er zu den Sarafanen.

Sein Weg führt in genau auf die Lichtung zu, wo der Alte Baum steht und ein ungewöhnliches Treffen genau in diesem Moment stattfindet.

„Krraaaahhh!" Der Schatten sitz auf seinem Ast, und der Sarafan zuckt zusammen.

Der Sarafan sieht sich um, sieht einige Raben auffliegen und bemerkt wie er von einem argwöhnisch beäugt wird.

Genervt nimmt er einen Stein auf und wirft in nach dem Schatten. Dieser weicht aus, und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Ast, ganz so, als wäre nichts gewesen, immer noch den Sarafanen beobachtend.

„Hmm, sieht aus als hättest du einen deiner Ordensbrüder genau hier her geführt..." Voradors stimme senkte sich bedrohlich.

Vicious Körper spannte sich unwillkürlich. „Das..." stotterte er. „Das... war keine Absicht!" Er schluckte. „Ehrlich!" und wich ein Stück zurück.

„Scchhh..." beruhigte der Vampir, immer noch in die Augen des Raben schauend, und legte eine Klaue auf die Schulter des Jungen. „Ich weiss, wäre dies deine Absicht gewesen, wäre das nicht nur ein Sarafan der sich da den Weg zu uns bahnt. Sicher nur ein Zufall..."

Vicious entspannte sich etwas, doch nicht komplett. Wenn dieser Sarafan wirklich hier her auf dem Weg war, mußten sie verschwinden. Schnellstmöglich!

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er.

„Es scheint das der Sarafan wirklich alleine ist..." schließlich gab kein anderer Rabe eine Warnung mehr von sich. „Uns bleiben zwei möglichkeiten..."

„Und die wären..?"

„Erste Möglichkeit: Ich töte ihn."

Vicious schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dachte ich mir schon... Also gut. Die zweite Möglichkeit: Ich verschwinde, und du siehst zu das du unbemerkt von hier wegkommst. Natürlich nur wenn du unangenehme Fragen vermeiden willst."

„Aber... da sind noch so viele Fragen..." Vicious wunderte sich, wieso es ihm so schwerfiel eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Einen Moment lang wollte er doch tatsächlich Fragen ob ihn Vorador nicht mitnehmen konnte.

Merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich bei dem Vampir sicherer als im Moment im Orden, wenn er näher darüber nachdachte.

Er hatte schon lange das Gefühl das mit dem Orden etwas nicht stimmte, doch was, vermochte er nicht klar zu sagen.

Es waren nicht die Menschen die dort waren, nein, irgendwas lag in der Atmosphäre, etwas wovon er glaubte das drohte ihn zu ersticken...

„Wir können auch ein anderes mal weiterreden. Wenn du das willst..." Unterbrach Vorador den Gedankengang des Sarafanen.

„Eh...?" Eigentlich musste Vicious nicht lange nachdenken. „Das wäre..." Vicious suchte nach den richtigen Worten, er wollte nicht zu enthusiastisch klingen. „... mir sehr willkommen."

„Gut. Ich schlage vor, ich lasse dich wissen wann das nächste treffen ist, einverstanden?"

„Ja. Nur wie?"

Vorador deutete auf die Raben. Vicious verstand.

„Wir sehen uns wieder..." Vorador drehte sich um, und machte sich bereit sich in seine Zuflucht zu teleportieren als er einen Arm an seinem Ärmel spürte.

Noch einmal drehte er sich zu dem Sarafanen, doch ehe er hätte eine Frage stellen können drückte sich auch schon ein junger Mensch gegen seine Brust.

„Danke für das Gespräch...für deine Ehrlichkeit..." Murmelte Vicious und lauschte dem etwas aus dem Rhythmus geratenen Herzen des Vampirs.

Vielleicht war es das was ihn am Orden so bedrückte... das ständige Gefühl nicht die Wahrheit gesagt zu bekommen wenn man mit jemandem redete. Um so dankbarer war er dafür, das Vorador, ein Vampir, sein eigentlicher Feind, ihm das Gefühl gab endlich etwas Klarheit in seine Gedanken gebracht zu haben.

„Nichts zu danken..." sagte Vorador etwas verlegen und klopfte dem Jungen auf den Rücken.

Als der Sarafan immer noch nicht gewillt schien ihn aus der Umarmung frei zu geben, erwiderte sie der Vampir zaghaft und versuchte sich dann aus ihr zu lösen.

Vicious blieb der Versuch nicht unbemerkt und wie vom Blitz getroffen liess er los. „tschuldigung..."

„Ist schon ok..." War es doch, oder? Etwas gerötet um die Wangen teleportierte sich der Vampir so schnell es ging in sein Anwesen. Der andere Sarafan war schon ganz nah...

Vicious bedeckte seine Augen... was war nur in ihn gefahren? Und die Art wie Vorador verschwand... als könnte es nicht schnell genug gehen...

Er hatte sich wohl ganz schön blamiert...

„Vicious!" erklang eine seltsam vertraute Stimme hinter ihm.

Tom...Wer auch sonst?

TBC


	11. part 11

(gg bin zwar immer noch im stress, aber zum abschalten, schreib ich auch mal gerne lach dauert halt nur etwas an die zig unvollendeten fics denkt nyo, diese hier hat erstmal vorrang grins)

Part XI

„Tom...Was machst du hier?" fragte Vicious um einer Frage des anderen Sarafanen zuvor zu kommen.

„WAS machst du hier!" Keuchte Tom. Soviel zu Vicious Ablenkungsmanöver...

„Wollte abschalten." Mehr war nicht nötig zu sagen.

Tom beäugte Vicious aufmerksam.

„Etwas weit weg vom Orden zum „abschalten", oder?"

Vicious Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen. „Richtig." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Sag du mir lieber wie du mich gefunden hast..."

„Was soll der Ton? Willst du mir etwas unterstellen?" Tom schien wütend... Gut für Vicious das er so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen war.

„Vielleicht..." Geschickt lenkte er vom Thema ab und drängte Tom in eine Ecke. Er war schließlich schon immer der Hellere von beiden gewesen... Ein gefährliches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Mir kommt das wie Hexerrei vor, mein Lieber Tom..."

„Ich bin kein Hexer!" protestierte dieser sofort.

„Sicher? Du weißt was man mit Hexern macht die nicht vom Zirkel der Neun abgesegnet wurden tut, oder Tom? Selbst eine Verdächtigung kann schlimme Folgen haben..." Angriff war die beste Verteidigung, sagte sich Vicious, und lies die Gelegenheit nicht aus seinen „Freund" in die Schranken zu weisen.

„Ich habe gesehen wie du den Orden verlassen hast..." sagte Tom eingeschüchtert.

„Soso..." Vicious tat ungläubig.

„Ich war nicht sicher wohin du wolltest... und habe versucht dir zu folgen... bin aber verloren gegangen... und jetzt hab ich dich durch Zufall wieder entdeckt!"

„Zufall...? Was meine Erfahrung betrifft, gibt es so was wie Zufälle nicht." Nur nicht nachlassen.

„Können wir nicht einfach in den Orden zurück?"

„Nun gut, ich vergesse das hier Tom. Wir sind doch schliesslich Freunde..." Es war Typisch von Tom ihm zu folgen. Niemals, schon als Kind, konnte er etwas machen ohne das Tom hinten drin hing. Er war ihm selbst zu den Sarafanen gefolgt.

Es war nervig, aber was sollte er machen? Eigentlich mochte er Tom. Auch wenn er ein Feigling war, auch wenn er eine Klette war, und ihn manchmal zur Weißglut brachte, er war das einzige was er noch als „Familie" bezeichnen konnte. Auch wenn er und Tom nicht verwandt waren.

Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern war ihm nicht viel geblieben, keine näheren Verwandten, nicht mal entfernte Verwandte. Nur Tom war da... niemand sonst.

„Danke, Vicious!" Ein breites und selbstzufriedenes Lächeln lag auf Toms Lippen als er sich zusammen mit Vicious auf den Heimweg machte.

Lautes Getrappel hallt durch die abgedunkelten Gänge des alten Anwesens. Weisses Haar weht im Sternenlicht als eine dünne Gestalt sich dem soeben zurückgekehrten Vampir um den Hals warf.

„Oh, Vory Schatz! Schön das du wieder da bist!" Gelbe Augen sahen besorgt aus. „Jemand meinte zu mir, du seist einfach gegangen ohne etwas zu sagen..."

„Schon gut Lilith. Es war nichts was von deinem Interesse sein könnte..." Damit streifte er die Vampirin von seinen Schultern und wollte in seine Gemächer gehen.

„Ist etwas?" fragte Lilith.

„Nein, alles in Ordnug."

„Aber sonst bist du nicht so... abweisend." schmollte sie.

„Ich bin nur gerade nicht in der Stimmung. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Nicht in der Stimmung? Er war doch sonst immer in der Stimmung für etwas „Ablenkung", dachte Lilith.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja." Damit ging Vorador seiner Wege und ließ eine etwas verwirrte Lilith zurück.

Lilith war Voradors erste Braut gewesen. Sie war schon lange selbständig und schaute nur gelegentlich bei ihrem Schöpfer rein.

Sie war ein wunderschöner Vampir, schlank, elegant, mondweißes Haar, sonnengelbe Augen und eine Haut wie aus Silber. Sie verdrehte reihenweise Männern den Kopf.

Auch Vorador war ihr damals verfallen gewesen und machte sie zu einer der ihren. Heute hatte sich beschränkte sich ihre Beziehung nur auf eine alte Freundschaft und gelegentliche Bettgeschichten.

Zumindest sah Vorador dies so.

Er ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß fallen und verriegelte diese. Er wollte heute nicht gestört werden...

Es gab vieles worüber er nachdenken mußte, vieles was einen jungen Sarafanen betraf.

Lilith unterdessen beschloß sich mal in den Sümpfen um zu sehen, sie war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen und wenn Vorador sie nicht wollte... gab es schließlich auch noch andere Wege sich zu amüsieren. Ein Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen als sie durch den Garten ging und den ersten Fuss in die Sümpfe setzte.

TBC


End file.
